


Home is in your Arms

by Gorawrpanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am always ready for junhao, M/M, this was just me getting out china line feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorawrpanda/pseuds/Gorawrpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao thinks being with Junhui is being home again and it never felt so nice. </p><p> </p><p>aka fluffy Junhao drabble I wrote for a friend and edited to be put here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely 'mom' You are really the best ~ Sorry for any mistakes and what not ~ !

Minghao lets out a content sigh as he plops down on the bed, it's much to small for two teenagers (adults by Korea's standards) but Minghao makes do as Junhui doesn't tear his eyes off the book in his hands. It makes Minghao huff as he scoots closer to Junhui, the elder smirking as he reads his book.

It's unfair Minghao thinks, how he is so smitten over Junhui (people often thought it was the other way around but with Junhui's strong gaze and calming voice Minghao was mere putty). He huffs again louder, on purpose, and when Junhui's eyes glance over to him Minghao juts out his lips in a pout. Junhui just smirks wider before looking back at his book. Really Minghao could just get up and go, leaving Junhui alone but, he barely saw the other today and he craved attention that the others couldn't give to him.

"Junhui" he says his voice pitching higher (if anyone were to see his display of sickening cuteness he would never show his face again).  
Junhui merely breaks into a smile laughing "Yes, my cutie?" he says eyes still on the book.

Minghao has had it playing whatever game they were playing moving gracefully to straddle Junhui's lap while taking the book and slapping Junhui with it, cursing in Chinese (all the while Junhui laughs loudly, the book hitting him hardly even hurting).

Eventually Minghao drops the book on the bed while Junhui is still smiling like he saw the greatest thing ever (which he has Junhui thinks- Minghao deserves the moon and stars, to have stories of great fervor written in his honor, to be put onto a pedestal only those worthy can reach- but he won’t voice it out loud). They end up staring at each other in relative silence, Junhui's hands finding their way around Minghao's waist holding him lightly.

"Hey" Junhui says quietly. Minghao huffs again arms moving to rest on Junhui's shoulders "You're mean" he says and Junhui laughs (a sound so full of life and beautiful Minghao thinks it's what the angels in heaven sound like).

"Sorry" Junhui says as he leans forward giving Minghao a chaste kiss, pulling away much too quickly for Minghao's liking but before he could complain Junhui is shifting them to lay down. It takes some maneuvering for them the fit comfortably as the bed is much too small and Minghao knows Junhui will complain later about aching bones (to which Minghao would soothingly massage later as well, Soonyoung complaining his bones hurt too but Minghao ignores it and asks Jun in purposely broken Korean what Soonyoung wants). But for now they cuddle close Junhui's face pressed in the curly cotton candy colored hair murmuring in Chinese a love poem that makes Minghao's ears turn pink and his heart beat faster to the point it feels like exploding.

Minghao thinks it feels like home in Junhui's arms, not home as in the home he feels with seventeen (a brotherhood and a second family really) but the home he misses in China; the home where he can speak his native tongue quick and sharp, the home where the smells fill him with energy and he doesn’t feel as small as he does in the bustling of a foreign city. The fact Junhui is his home doesn’t scare him but rather makes him feel a mix of emotions, ones that make his eyes water and a soft smile form on his face, he doesn’t tell Junhui this. Not really, because Junhui has a way of knowing how Minghao thinks. How Junhui speaks soft Chinese to him when things get too much (breaking their Korean only rule), how Junhui pulls him into a hug and laughs brightly at his jokes or listens closely when Minghao speaks a particularly hard sentence in Korean. Junhui is understanding without having to be told much and Minghao feels unbelievably lucky for that.

“Junhui” he says breaking the quiet that filled the room, and Junhui hums in response arms pulling Minghao closer to his body. “Thank you” he says and Minghao doesn’t have to explain the words, I love you's still stick to the tip of his tongue, the thank you's he says are close enough as he gets.

Junhui doesn’t mind he hasn't said 'I love you' because he knows already. He just smiles into Minghao’s hair humming again “Sleep, Minghao” he says. Minghao smiles into Junhui’s chest feeling content and at home as his eyes close with a sudden drowsiness washing over him.

(When Soonyoung finds them later, tasked with telling them it's dinner, he coos loudly only to be glared at by Minghao who moves his leg to hit Soonyoung in the calf and Junhui just laughs full of love and affection while kissing Minghao’s head)


End file.
